Light and Darkness
by Sexy'Lo
Summary: 1  C'est bien une fiction avec le couple LoVe, mais cela n'a rien avoir avec VM.  2  Les caractères ne sont pas les mêmes, rien n'est de VM.  3  L'univers change ce qui veut dire V n'est plus V.
1. Résumé et Prologue

**~*~ Résumé ~*~**

• Il poussa la porte de leur maison, il entendit les voix de ses amis depuis le deuxième étage, il soupira, il venait de réglé un problème qu'un autre se pointait.

Elle venait de refermé sa valise, la dernière d'une longue série, il avait fallu que ses parents décides de déménagé encore une fois en un an et cette fois-ci elle se retrouvait à Florence en Italie.

Elle avait le pressentiment que rien n'allait être de tout repos cette année, mais après tout elle n'a pas tort. 

**~*~ Distribution ~*~**

• **Veronica Mars ****Jess Smith • Logan Echolls ****Chris Hunter • Wallace Fennel ****Jo Martin • Cindy #Mac# Mackenzie ****Rachel Blum • Richard #Dick# Casablancas **** Rick Stevens • Madison Sinclair ****Morgan Flatcher • Parker Lee ****Maria Delco • Jackie Cook ****Toni Hayes • Liam Fitzpatrick ****Dante Marco • Danny Fitzpatrick ****Alphonso Marco • Mercer Hayes ****Byan Louis.  
><strong>

**Titre :**

**Light and Darkness **** Lumi****è****re et Ténèbres**


	2. Chapitre 1

Il soupira avant de pousser la porte de son ami le plus proche, il le vit avec une fille sur les genoux, les canines dans sa carotide, il ferma la porte derrière lui et croisa les bras.

- Où l'as-tu trouvé celle-ci ?

- Dans le bar du coin _répondit un vampire aux cheveux blonds à l'allure d'un surfeur._

- Buveuse ou Fumeuse ?

- La totale, mais tu n'es pas venu me parlé de mon repas n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, mais on en parlera plus tard.

- Chris ?

- Plus tard.

Il ressorti et se dirigea vers sa chambre celle au dernier étage, il avait élu domicile au troisième étage de cette maison du style victorienne. Il voulait cette terre depuis tellement de temps qu'il commençait à s'enlacé. Il poussa la porte de son salon privé et sentit l'odeur d'une de ses vampires.

- Maria !

- Chris _répondit-elle en roucoulant._

- Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de ne pas venir dans mes appartements privés quand je ne suis pas là ?

- Ce n'est pas comme-ci c'est la première fois.

- C'est du passé.

- Mais nous les vampires nous avons bonne mémoire.

- Et nous commettons pas mal d'erreur aussi.

Elle se leva et fit à côté de lui en une seconde commença à faire descendre ses mains sur son torse avant qu'il ne l'arrête.

- Tu oublies une chose. Je suis ton maître.

Elle retira sa main et fit deux pas en arrière avant de baisser la tête. Il avait le don de plié n'importe qui à sa volonté en un mot.

- Maintenant si tu me disais ce que tu fais ici ?

- Les gardes m'ont rapporté l'arrivé d'un couple et de leur fille dernièrement.

- Et ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils ont quelque chose à cacher.

- Les humains caches plein de chose, je n'ai pas le temps pour le moment. C'est tout ?

- Non.

- Parle je perds patience.

- Les frères Marco semblent être dans le coin.

Il serra les dents, il avait assez de viré ses frères sadique de sa ville, mais pour le moment il avait autre chose à faire.

- Merci tu peux t'en aller.

- Ch…

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, je veux bien passer cette fois le fait que tu es venu ici, mais que ça se ne reproduit pas !

Il la congédia d'un mouvement de la main. Il attendit que la porte de referme avant de se laissé tomber sur son fauteuil. Il ferma les yeux et laissa les émotions l'envahir.

Elle était assise sur son nouveau lit, elle regarda sa chambre, très spacieux et sombre comme elle l'aime, elle entendait ses parents se disputé, mais cela ne l'a dérangeait pas ça arrivait souvent.

- Jess encore une nouvelle ville pour une nouvelle vie.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son oreiller et toucha la cicatrice qu'elle avait sur la main année après année, elle semble s'en allé, mais elle ne saurait dire pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle le toucha elle ressentait des frissons dans tout son corps.

- Jess demain on ira dans ce lycée pas loin de la maison _hurla sa mère._

- Comme tu veux _répondit-elle._

Elle rentrait en première, elle n'a jamais fait deux années dans le même lycée, elle était toujours la nouvelle encore et encore, elle espérait que cette fois-ci elle pourra rester aussi longtemps qu'elle le désire ici la ville semble attirante avec une pointe de mystère.

Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant quelqu'un derrière sa porte, il se reprit et s'assis comme le roi il était avant de dire à son invité d'entrer.

- Chris.

- Jo, que veux-tu ?

- J'ai su que tu étais entré je voulais savoir si ça s'était bien passé.

- Encore un renégat de mort ça ne m'amuse pas de courir après eux.

- Je le sais, mais qu'a-t-il fait celui-ci ?

- Il a tué deux jeune fille et à laisser leur corps sur la place _dit-il en soupirant._

- Oh.

Son ami avança et prit place en face de lui. Il se connaissait depuis plus de quatre siècle, il l'avait sauvé d'une foule en colère et depuis il le suivait comme son ombre.

- Chris…

- C'est ma vie, je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre, mais je suis fatigué.

- Mais …?

- Je n'aime pas être le chef.

- Qui d'autre que toi peux protéger notre secret et la vie de tous ses humains ?

- J'aurais aimé ne pas être celui où vous reposez vos épaules.

Jo se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et croisa les bras, Chris a toujours été secret, il ne parlait jamais de sa vie, comment il était devenu vampire et ce qu'avait été sa vie d'avant. Chris ne dit pas un mot et entendit simplement sa porte se refermer.

Demain était un autre jour et il devait encore accomplir ce pourquoi il était ce qu'il était…


	3. Chapitre 2

Chris était allongé sur son lit, il soupira bien que ça ne servait à rien, il pouvait rester sans respiré sans manqué d'air, cela fait plus de mille cinq cent ans qu'il foulait cette terre, il commençait à se sentir fatigué, de la puissance il en prenait à chaque instant, il devenait de plus en plus difficile à tuer, il devait protéger la vie de milliers de vampires dans le pays malgré le fait qu'avoir divisé ce royaume.

Il se rappelait encore la première fois qu'il avait ouvert les yeux dans cette époque lointaine, il laissa ses souvenirs l'emporté…

Flash-Back

Il ouvrit les yeux dans un chemin de terre, à cette époque, le goudron n'existait pas, il se leva petit à petit, il ne se sentait pas bien, son estomac se tordait, il fit un pas et vit qu'il agissait comme un enfant qui apprenait à marcher, il prit une inspiration et se sentit envahi par les odeurs, il remarqua en une seconde qu'il n'avait pas besoin de respiré.

Il entendit le bruit d'un cheval et son maître s'approché, il se mit dans un coin et attendit qu'il soit à sa portée pour sauter sur lui, il ne saurait dire ce qui l'a poussé à faire cela quand il revient à lui l'homme le regardait avec les yeux vitreux et le cheval levait les sabots en l'air.

Il recula au point d'avoir envie de fuir, il regarda l'homme à ses pieds, il le toucha du bout des orteils, il ne bougea pas, le cheval le regarda avant de s'en fuir, il tremblait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu, il ouvrit la bouche et passa la langue sur ses dents avant de se coupé avec l'une d'elle, il resta mortifié.

Il avait entendu parler du Nosferatu, il essaya de savoir comment il était arrivé ici, et resta pétrifié, cette femme sur son chemin de retour, elle l'avait demandé à boire, elle avait bu son sang comme il venait de le faire avec ce chevalier.

Il essaya de vomir, mais rien ne remonta, alors il éclata de sanglot, comment il pourra retrouver chez lui ? Il finira sur le buché et empalé dès qu'il mettra le pied dans son village. Il décida de devenir un solitaire…

Fin Flash-Back

Il se retourna dans son lit, il n'avait pas besoin de dormir non plus, les plus jeunes devenait faible au bout de deux jours sans repos, il pouvait être active de jour comme de nuit ça ne changeait rien, mais à midi le soleil déclinait leur force cela ne durait qu'une fraction de seconde comme à minuit un vampire voyait leur forces décuplé.

Il avait connu des femmes, il avait même partagé sa vie avec deux d'entre elle, une vivait encore et l'autre… Il ne voulait pas penser à Monica, elle avait perdu la raison à l'âge de sept cent ans, l'une des vampires les plus âgés qu'il avait connu, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de lui couper la tête et de lui retirer son cœur et Maria, quel idée il avait eu de vivre une histoire avec elle, il l'avait su dès le début qu'elle serait vaniteuse, mais le mal était déjà fait.

Il se retourna encore une fois, il ne croyait plus à l'amour cela faisait un moment, mais il aurait bien aimé trouver une qui pourrait l'aider à remplir le vide qu'il ressent depuis toujours si cela était encore possible…

Jess bougea dans son sommeil, elle faisait encore le même rêve, les images sont flou, elle entendait des cris étouffé un homme qui la regardait et plus rien… Elle se réveilla en sursaut la sueur collait ses cheveux sur son front, elle se laissa retombé sur son oreiller en soupirant.

Encore la même chose, elle avait essayé d'en parler à ses parents, mais ils répondaient toujours la même chose ce qui semblait assez suspect, elle passa ses doigts sur sa cicatrice et frissonna, demain elle devra encore passer pour la nouvelle ce qu'elle détestait, elle n'était pas de nature timide ni réservé, mais elle n'aimait pas que l'attention soit sur elle et c'était exactement ce qui allait se passé.

Le lendemain matin Chris était assis dans la salle à manger, quel ironie il avait toujours cru qu'il ne pouvait pas manger pendant les dix premières années de sa vie de vampire, il avait évité cela mais un jour quand il ne trouva pas d'errant dans le village qu'il traversait il s'était arrêté dans une caverne et avait essayé et même-ci cela ne l'avait pas donné la force nécessaire ça avait apaisait sa faim.

Jo entra en même temps que sa femme Toni, celle-ci se mélangeait rarement aux autres, il ne pouvait l'en vouloir Morgan et Maria n'étaient pas du genre très ouverte. Jo le salua de la tête avant de prendre place à sa gauche, sa femme s'installa à côté de lui, Rick entra avec un large sourire suivit de Morgan, il soupira, son ami avait encore passé la nuit avec elle.

La vampire le regarda de haut avant d'aller s'installer à la chaise la plus éloigné, Rick prit place à la droite de Chris celle qui lui revenait. Maria entra avec Rachel sur les talons, Chris remarqua la marque sur la joue de la jeune vampire, il se leva et s'avança vers elle.

- Qui t'a fait cela ? _demanda-t-il la voix vibrante de colère._

La jeune vampire baissa la tête, elle aimant Chris, elle l'a toujours fait confiance pour la protégé, mais des fois il la faisait peur.

- Parle !

- Je, personne…

- MORGAN !

Rick se leva à une vitesse éclair pour se mettre près de Chris, celui-ci se retourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

- Chris _commença-t-il._

Ce dernier leva la main, Rick ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de son maître, ami ou non à cet instant c'était le maitre vampire Chris Hunter qui se tenait en face de lui. Morgan se leva avec la tête haute, Chris ne serait se rappelé combien de fois il avait dû la remettre à sa place, en moins d'une seconde elle se retrouva au fond de la pièce plaqué contre le mur sans que Chris n'est lâché la joue de Rachel.

- Ici _commença-t-il _ juste à preuve du contraire c'est moi qui commande ! A mainte reprise je t'ai demandé de te tenir à carreau, je veux bien être tolérant, je t'ai ouvert la porte de ma maison en t'expliquant qu'on ne faisait pas ce qu'on voulait, _il se retourna vers elle, _que je me répète pas ! La prochaine fois ça ne sera pas de simple mot mais des gestes.

- Oui maître _dit-elle les dents serré._

- Je n'ai pas entendu !

- Oui maître.

Il la lâcha, elle tomba sur ses pieds et resta droite, elle regarda Rick qui tourna la tête. Rachel se laissa tombé dans les bras de Chris, il lui caressa la joue et fit disparaitre la marque et la laissa aller s'asseoir. Il les invita à commencer leur petit déjeuné et se servit une tasse de chocolat, leur domestique était en cuisine, un vampire qui avait accepté sa protection de plus de deux cents ans.

- Aujourd'hui _repris Chris _je dois aller à Rome je pense être de retour pour ce soir au cas contraire, Rick je veux que tu gardes un œil sur les renégats de la ville, Jo rend moi service essaie de savoir ce que cette nouvelle famille vient faire dans cette ville si tu trouves quelque chose de louche fait moi signe au plus vite. Morgan et Maria, je ne veux pas de débordement au lycée, que je me reprenne pas au prochain écart je vous en enferme dans le cachot.

Maria retient son souffle, elle avait passé deux semaines dans ce fameux cachot, elle en gardera une trace à vie, elle devait bien le reconnaitre Chris était un merveilleux amant, mais en tant que maître, il ne laissait rien passé. Il quitta la pièce après un dernier regard derrière lui.

Jess quitta sa maison le cœur battant, elle avait qu'une envie faire demi-tour et resté dans son lit, elle avait le sentiment que cette journée ne sera pas de tout repos.


	4. Chapitre 3

Jess s'arrêta devant le lycée. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, on aurait dit un château, les murs, la porte d'entrée. Elle sentit un frisson lui monter des pieds à la tête et son instinct lui souffla de s'en aller. Qu'est-ce que cet endroit peut bien renfermer ?

Elle regarda à gauche elle vit un parking qui se remplissait petit à petit, des Ferrari, des Mini Cooper, des voitures aussi luxueux les unes que les autres. Et dire qu'elle venait de faire le chemin à pieds. Il y a de quoi se sentir encore plus étrangère.

Elle remarqua qu'un groupe venait de se former. Ça devait être les populaires, Prada, Gucci, elle avait vraiment envie de retourner à sa petite vie au Québec. Elle avait réussi à se faire des amis bien vite dans les autre pays où elle avait vécu. Elle parlait le français, l'anglais, l'italien comme l'espagnol et, pour couronner tout ça, l'allemand. Elle était pire qu'un enfant de parent militaire. Elle soupira en entra.

Elle en resta bouche bée. Elle avait eu des frissons en voyant l'extérieur, là elle avait la chair de poule. Qui avait eu l'idée de faire de cet endroit un lycée ? Elle regarda les murs d'un noir sombre, avec des rayures rouge sang. Elle secoua la tête et suivit le panneau qui lui indiquait le secrétariat.

Elle poussa la porte et vit une vieille femme avec des lunettes au bout du nez lever ses yeux noirs sur elle. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais elle en fera des cauchemars.

- Je peux vous aider ? _demanda la femme avec une grosse voix._

Jess pris son courage à deux mains et avança, mais elle devait faire un grand effort, toutes les fibres de son corps la poussaient pour faire demi-tour. Elle inspira et fit comprendre à son cerveau que c'est l'italien maintenant et non l'anglais.

- Bonjour _dit-elle d'une voix tremblante_, Je suis Jess Smith je…

- Je sais qui vous êtes _la coupa-t-elle, _n'ayez pas peur avancez.

La femme se mit à taper sur son clavier tout en lui donnant une feuille à remplir. Des questions banales. Quand elle lit groupe sanguin, elle se demanda si c'était une question à poser. Elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir eu à le dire dans ses autres lycées. Elle souleva les épaules et nota AB+ et le rendit à la femme.

- Voilà votre emploi du temps. Je vais vous assignez une fille du comité d'accueil pour vous faire découvrir notre lycée. Sachez que le bâtiment est coupé en deux parce qu'on a récemment décidé d'ouvrir aussi une fac comme vous le savez si vous avez lu le dossier qu'on vous a remis. C'est un ancien château, alors le descendant du roi qui vivait ici nous a donné l'autorisation de développer le coté est.

Jess en resta bouche bée. Lycée et université dans le château de chair de poule ? Elle secoua la tête, prit son emploi du temps et alla s'asseoir pour attendre son guide.

Chris gara sa voiture devant le bar « Chez Antonio » et mit ses Ray-Ban. Pour tout le monde le bar était encore fermé, mais il avait une réunion. Il poussa la porte et vit son subordonné assis à une table avec un journal en main. L'homme se leva et fit une révérence.

- Maître _dit-il._

- Bonjour Antonio tu peux te lever et prendre place.

Il regarda un peu le bar et vit que le décor avait un peu changé. L'homme lui servit un chocolat chaud et croisa les mains. Chris bu une gorgée avant de le fixer.

- Pourquoi as-tu demandé à me voir ?

- J'ai reçu l'appel d'un de mes informateurs.

- Oui ?

- Selon eux, Dante Marco aurait tué Francisco le chef de Vampire de Naples.

- C'est pas vrai et comment cela se fait-il que je n'ai pas été informé ! _hurla-t-il. _Francisco était mon ami depuis plus de cinq cent ans. Qui devait prendre sa place ?

- Ricko.

- Non pas lui.

- Francisco avait foi en lui.

-Je ne vais pas le laisser à leur tête. Les renégats ne vont pas se gêner de semer la discorde. Ce vampire n'est qu'un bon à rien.

Chris se leva et commença à faire les cents pas. Dante commençait sérieusement à l'ennuyer. Il en avait déjà assez d'être le chef de tout un millier de vampire et voilà qu'on tuait ses subordonnés.

- Et comment ça se fait que tu as des informateurs sur une terre qui n'est pas la tienne ?

- …

- Antonio, le temps où on sortait les épées pour garder nos terres est fini ! Si j'apprends que tu dépasses les bornes… !

- Non Sire _dit-il en baissant la tête_. Ce subordonné aime une vampire qui était sur les terres de Francisco. Il a été la voir et c'est de là qu'il a su la nouvelle.

- Je te fais confiance, mais j'espère que tu ne vas pas me décevoir.

- Nullement Sire.

Chris soupira pour laisser sortir la tension qui le paralysait. Il sentait que les choses allait de mal en pire. Et lui qui se plaignait que sa vie devenait une routine. Maintenant il allait devoir faire appel à toutes ses forces pour mettre fin à cette histoire.

- Qu'allons-nous faire de Dante _demanda le vampire._

- Ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps. Il n'attaque jamais de face, quel lâche !

- Qu'allez-vous faire de Naples ?

- J'irais à la fin de la semaine. En entendant demande à ton subordonné de garder un œil ouvert.

Il sorti sans attendre de réponse. Il avait donné un ordre, il attendait qu'il soit respecté. Il démarra sa Ferrari et fila. Il devrait arriver dans trois heures à Florence.

Jess leva la tête pour voir entrer une jeune fille avec des cheveux bruns et un joli sourire. Elle semblait timide ce qui parait assez bizarre vu qu'elle fait partie du comité d'accueil. La femme leva la tête et sourit.

- Rachel ma belle vient me faire la bise.

Jess leva les sourcils étonnée. Elle regarda marcher la jeune fille. Elle avait de la classe et de l'élégance, bien qu'elle devait être aussi riche que les autres élèves, elle semblait vouloir se fondre dans la masse.

- Madame Rosa.

- Comment vas-tu ? Et notre beau Chris ?

- Il va bien. Il viendra vous voir demain. Il a dû quitter la ville pour une affaire d'urgence.

- Pas de souci.

- Il est aussi heureux que vous, il ne voulait pas laisser les toiles d'araignée prendre trop de place.

La vieille femme rit avant de tapoter le dos de la jeune fille. Jess ouvrit grand les yeux. Alors l'héritier qui avait fait don de ce château à la commune allait être à l'université ici ? En voilà une nouvelle troublante.

Bon Rachel en tant que directrice du comité d'accueil j'ai voulu que ce soit toi qui montre notre merveilleux château à la nouvelle bien qu'elle arrive deux mois après la rentrée.

Ça sera un plaisir Rosa.

Elle se retourna vers la jeune fille blonde qui était assise sur une chaise qui tripotait ses doigts. Elle pouvait voir la tension et le stress qui la rongeaient. Elle afficha un doux sourire et s'avança vers elle.

- Bonjour je suis Rachel, directrice du comité d'accueil. Je vais te faire visiter notre château. Comme il est assez grand, je te propose qu'on prenne la semaine pour cela. Je vais déjà te faire visiter les principaux endroits et on avisera.

Jess se leva en essayant de retenir les tremblements qu'elle ressentait et la peur qui lui tordait le ventre et sourit sans conviction.

- Je suis Jess Smith.

- Rachel Blum, allons-y.

Jess regarda la vieille femme qui était retournée à son journal et suivit la jeune fille. Elle se répétait que ce n'était rien, que c'était que cette partie de la ville devait avoir un gout assez spécial pour l'époque victorienne. En entrant ce soir, elle allait supplier ses parents de repartir au Québec ou où ils veulent, mais elle ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus ici.


	5. Chapitre 4

Jess marchait près de Rachel en essayant de porter attention à ce qu'elle disait sans succès. A chaque parcours elle était prise de frénésie. Son guide lui colla des regards de temps en temps avec un sourire qui se voulait doux, mais ça ne faisait qu'augmenter son malaise.

- Jess _dit Rachel en s'arrêtant._

- Oui.

- Je vois bien que tu trembles. Il ne manque plus que tes dents s'entrechoquent, mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Au début on a du mal avec tout ce noir et rouge, avec l'ambiance moyenâgeuse, mais tu vas t'y faire.

- J'espère.

Rachel s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. Jess sentit de l'électricité lui monter le long des bras. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille et souffla.

- Ça va mieux.

- Je crois bien.

- Tu es nouvelle. Nous vivons ici depuis notre naissance donc si tu as des remarques des autres n'en tient pas compte. Je suis souvent à la bibliothèque, si tu veux me parler je serais là. Je suis la directrice du comité d'accueil, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis populaire.

- Merci c'est gentil.

- Je connais ce que tu vis crois-moi _dit-elle sur un ton mystérieux._

Elles reprirent leur visite. Petit à petit Jess commença à se détendre. Elle trouvait Rachel sympathique. Elles échangèrent quelques petites plaisanteries. Rachel lui proposa de manger ensemble même si elle n'était pas dans la même classe. Subitement Rachel s'arrêta.

- Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda Jess._

Elle suivit le regarda de la jeune fille et vit deux blondes avancer vers elles, habillées avec des vêtements de grand couturier et leur démarche de mannequin.

- Tu les connais ? _demanda Jess._

- Écoute si tu veux passer incognito évite de les affronter.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me faire des ennemis.

- Que tu les cherches ou pas, elle trouve toujours un moyen de s'en prendre aux autres.

Jess soupira. Elle connaissait ce genre de fille. Elles se prenaient pour les reines et ne supportaient pas qu'on marche sur leur terrain. Mais elle n'avait rien à leur envié. Elles avaient les formes où il le fallait ce qui n'était pas son cas, la classe ce qui n'était pas son cas… Elle soupira.

- D'accord je vais suivre ton conseil.

Elle s'arrêta devant elles. La plus grande la regarda avec un sourire en coin et la plus petite jeta un regard noir à Rachel.

- Tu vas me payer pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

- Morgan pas maintenant _dit Rachel d'une petite voix._

- Chris ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver, garde tes distances avec Rick.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, tu es parano, mais ça je le sais depuis toujours, garde le ton Rick et lâche moi.

- C'est qui elle ? _demanda l'autre blonde._

- Une nouvelle _répondit Rachel._

Elle s'avança vers Jess. Celle-ci la regarda dans les yeux avant de regarder l'autre qui s'appelait Morgan et soupira. Elle détestait qu'on la pousse à bout et elle n'avait vraiment rien d'une victime. Si elle la cherchait elle n'aurait pas la force de se retenir malgré le fait qu'elle se répète depuis un moment ne dit rien, ne dit rien.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Jess Smith.

- Jess et que viens-tu faire ici ?

- De quoi je me mêle ?

- Et elle a du répondant, je sens que je vais m'amuser moi cette année.

- Maria souviens toi ce que …

- Oh la ferme Rachel, il y a que toi pour faire ce qu'il demande, je suis encore libre.

- Tu m'en diras tant _dit une voix derrière eux._

Un jeune couple à la peau mate se tenait derrière elles. Jess sursauta, elle ne les avait pas entendus arriver. Le jeune homme regarda les deux blondes avant de poser son regard sur elle. La jeune femme qu'il tenait par les épaules semblait s'ennuyer.

- Jo et toi c'est Jess ?

- Oui c'est ça _répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé._

- Il se retourna vers les filles et fit un large sourire.

- Je connais ce qui vous avez en tête, j'aimerais vous mettre en garde, mais j'ai le sentiment que cela ne va rien faire n'est-ce pas ?

- Espèce de… _commença Morgan._

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. La jeune fille qui avait vraiment l'air de s'ennuyer s'était approchée d'elle et la regarda avec un drôle de regard. Jess ne savait que faire de tout cela, alors elle fit un pas en arrière et s'en alla.

C'en était trop pour ses nerfs, elle monta encore et encore avant de s'arrêter dans un couloir plongé dans le noir. Toni avança vers Morgan celle-ci recula.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être mal polie par moment _dit-elle de sa voix douce._ Je n'aurais pas envie de t'apprendre les bonnes manières.

- Jo rappelle là _dit Morgan avec une petite voix._

- Morgan c'est bizarre tu as l'air d'un tyran, mais sans l'être _dit Jo en tirant Toni par le bras._

Les deux jeunes filles tournèrent le dos et s'en allèrent. Jo regarda Rachel qui venait de remarquer la disparition de Jess.

- Mince.

- Elle est en haut dans le couloir noir.

- Oh non !

- Vas-y vite.

Chris jeta ses clés sur sa table basse tout en soupirant. Il bouillonnait de colère. Dante et sa bande de renégats, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire d'eux ? Il en avait assez de tout cela. Du repos, voilà ce qu'il voulait. Mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. La vie des humains étaient entre ses mains.

Il sortit son téléphone et appela son ami, il ne répondit pas alors il appela l'autre.

- Jo tout va bien ?

- Morgan et Maria n'ont pas l'air d'avoir compris.

- OK si ce n'est que ça je vais m'en occuper plus tard.

- La nouvelle je n'ai rien trouvé sur sa famille on dirait des nomades qui passe leur temps à voyager.

- Ok bon à savoir. C'est tout ?

- Elle vient de monter et je crois qu'elle s'est arrêtée à l'aire noire.

- Où est Rachel ? Je pensais qu'elle la guidait ?

- Morgan et Maria l'ont arrêté. La nouvelle a paniqué quand Toni a fait…

- Ce n'est pas possible je vous laisse une demi-journée et j'ai déjà des soucis sur les bras. Monte avec Rachel elle pourra rien faire contre lui.

- Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

- J'arrive _dit-il en soupirant._

C'était une mauvais idée d'avoir ouvert l'aile Est, mais il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de redoubler, alors il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de donner son accord pour l'université. Il se leva, pris ses clés et fonça.

Jess leva la tête quand elle sentit un souffle non loin d'elle. Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite. La peur montait de plus en plus dans ses veines.

- Jeune fille _dit une voix._

Elle sursauta et fit un pas en arrière. Elle le vit et resta pétrifiée. Qui était-ce ? Et que faisait-il ici ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Chris pestait contre lui-même. Quelle idée d'avoir laissé ce vampire dans le château. Il se faisait passer pour un professeur de Mathématique, mais cela faisait un moment qu'il perdait sa maitrise. Si jamais quelque chose arrivait à cette nouvelle, il risquait de s'en vouloir.

Il gara sa voiture sur le parking sans prendre la peine de verrouiller sa portière et couru vers l'arrière pour ne pas être vu des autres. Jess fit un pas en arrière, mais elle le vit devant elle en moins d'une seconde.

- Où allez-vous comme ça ? _demanda la voix chantante_.

Elle ne saurait dire, mais toutes les fibres de son être vibraient, lui criaient danger, de s'enfuir, mais elle ne pouvait faire aucun geste tellement elle tremblait de peur.

- N'ayez pas peur jeune fille, dites-moi votre nom ?

- Je…J…Jess… Smith.

- Oh un si joli prénom, d'où venez-vous ?

- Un peu partout.

- J'aime voyager, mais cela doit faire un moment que je n'ai pas quitté l'Italie.

Jess essaya de bougé un pied, mais l'homme avança le sien. Il fit courir un doigt sur sa joue avant de prendre une longue inspiration.

- Hum _dit-il._

- Federico _retenti une voix derrière elle._

La voix était emplie de pouvoir. Elle vit l'homme pâlir et reculer petit à petit au point qu'elle ne pouvait que distinguer ses yeux. Elle n'osait bouger, mais elle sentit celui qui avait parlé avancer à petits pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire peur à la jeune fille ?

- Pardon maître.

Chris passa près de Jess sans lui accorder un regard. Elle le regarda de dos. Elle distingua la couleur de ses cheveux, d'un brun foncé. Avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre pourquoi l'homme l'avait appelé maître elle sentit une main sur son épaule, elle sursauta et vit Rachel.

- Jess tu ne devais pas t'en aller.

Jess retourna son attention vers celui qui avançait vers l'homme qui lui avait fichu une peur bleue, mais Rachel tirait sur son bras pour qu'elle puisse bouger.

- Rachel _dit-il_. Prend la jeune fille et continu ta visite, et à l'avenir fait attention à ce que tu fais.

- Bien maî… Chris.

Il lui fit un geste de la main pour la presser de partir. Le vampire qui était en face de lui commençait à perdre son contrôle. À peine eu-t-il la confirmation que les deux autres étaient parties qu'il le plaqua contre le mur.

- Federico, Federico, tss, tss, ne me pousse pas à te tuer. Tu as demandé grâce la dernière fois. Je n'ai pas une patience exemplaire tu le sais très bien n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui maître.

- Que fais-tu dans ce couloir ? Ne t'ai-je pas demandé de ne pas quitter ta chambre dit-il en appuyant plus fort sur le cou du vampire.

- Oui, mais son odeur…

- Contrôle-toi ! Sinon je viendrais avec mon épée et…

Il laissa la suite planer dans l'air. Le vampire dégluti avec peine. Il le relâcha, fit un pas en arrière et fixa le vampire de sept cent ans qui lui faisait face. Il était l'un des plus vieux qu'il connaissait hormis lui qui avait déjà dépassé le millénaire.

- Maître ?

- Oui ?

- Laissez-moi partir.

- Mais bien sur _dit-il en riant_, je vais même te lâcher dans la ville de Florence et attendre que tu me fasses un bain de sang ?

- Non, maître, laissez-moi mourir.

Chris dégluti. Il avait accepté la demande de grâce de Federico dans le seul but de ne pas avoir à le tuer. Cela faisait plus de six cent ans qu'il le connaissait. Il pouvait bien dire que c'était un ami de longue date

- Fais un effort _le sermonna-t-il,_ je ne veux pas en arriver là !

- Comme vous voudrez maître _dit-il en faisant la révérence._

Il lui fit un geste de la main pour le congédier. Il attendit d'être sûr que le vampire c'était enfermé dans ses appartements avant de soupirer. Il frappa sa main sur le mur et reparti vers sa voiture.

Rachel tenait le bras de Jess. La jeune fille tremblait encore. Elle avait le cerveau en pleine rébellion. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi l'autre l'avait-il appelé Maître ? Et Rachel, elle allait l'appeler de l'a même manière. Que se passait-il ici ?

- Rachel ? _dit le jeune homme à la peau mate qu'elles avaient croisé tout à l'heure._

- Oui Jo ?

- Tu as vu Chris ?

- Oui il a dû déjà régler l'histoire.

Elle les regarda à tour de rôle. Qui étaient-ils ? Et qui était ce Chris ?

- Jess ?

- Hum.

- Tu te sens bien ? _demanda Rachel._

Elle surprit Jo et Rachel échanger un regard d'inquiétude. Elle recula vers le mur et mis sa main sur son cœur. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, supplier ses parents de partir de cette ville et même de ce pays. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

- Jess _dit le jeune homme._

- Qui était le garçon ? Pourquoi l'homme l'a-t-il appelé Maître ?

- C'est Chris _répondit Rachel_, c'est le descendant des rois de ce château.

- Mais cela ne dit toujours pas pourquoi l'homme avait peur de lui.

Jo s'avança vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle sentit un frisson lui monter des pieds à la tête. Elle se dégagea et s'éloigna encore un peu.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? On est dans une sorte de foire et farce ?

Chris jeta ses clés sur sa table basse encore une fois et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Il donna un coup pied à la table qui alla s'écraser plus loin.

- Mais en mille ans, je ne pourrais pas vivre un moment de paix ? Un mort par-ci. Une perte de contrôle par-là. Et cette nouvelle qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à jouer les exploratrices toute seule !

Il alla chercher un verre de whisky dans sa collection précieuse et se servit un verre. Il repensa à l'odeur qu'il avait sentie en passant près de la jeune fille. Son odeur n'était pas comme les autres. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais cette odeur risquait de devenir une obsession s'il continuait à y réfléchir.


	7. Chapitre 6

Jess venait de déposer son sac sur son lit. Elle n'avait jamais passé une journée aussi stressante que celle d'aujourd'hui. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, cela lui donnait le temps de rassembler ses idées et de trouver une solution à tout ça.

- Ok Jess, ressaisis-toi. Réfléchis un peu à tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Un jeune homme qui ne devait pas être plus âgé que moi que tout le monde appelait « maître ». Un lycée dans un château victorien et…et…

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit le cerveau embué de plein de question et pourtant, elle savait, au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'elle ne trouverait aucune réponse.

Chris entendit la plupart de ses compagnons entrer. Il était assis derrière son bureau devant un registre des autres maîtres vampires auxquels il avait donné un territoire un peu partout dans le monde. Mais la perte de Francisco lui faisait encore mal, un des plus anciens qu'il connaissait, un être qu'il avait qualifié d'ami.

Il entendit des pas dans les escaliers qui menaient à son étage ce qui lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées tourmentées. Il soupira et se laissa aller dans son siège. Quelques minutes plus tard son premier infant passa la porte.

- Chris, je peux te parler.

Il lui fit signe d'entrer. Le jeune homme blond pris place en face de lui la mine grave. Il avait rarement vu le vampire qu'il avait transformé dans un tel état.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rick ?

- Je voudrais te parler…

- Je sais très bien de qui tu veux parler, mais ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que tu veux.

- Je sais bien que tu ne l'as jamais approuvé…

- À juste titre non ? Je ne me mêle jamais de vos vie comme d'autre aurait fait. Je vous donne toute liberté, mais je refuse qu'on conteste mes ordres.

- Je sais bien, mais Morgan est jalouse.

- Et c'est la faute à qui ? Il y a cent cinquante ans que j'aurais dû te poser cette question et je ne l'ai pas fait. Pourquoi as-tu transformé Rachel ?

Le vampire détourna les yeux. Il ne saurait l'expliquer avec des mots. Il se sentait tiraillé et tourmenté depuis plus de cent cinquante ans pour cela. Rachel ne lui en a jamais voulu de lui avoir arraché à son humanité, mais lui…

- Rick ?

Il se leva, alla se servir un verre et se posta devant une des fenêtres de la pièce la plus reculée et donna son dos à Chris.

- Je sais que tu as une idée de pourquoi Morgan est jalouse.

- Oui je le sais et je voudrais que tu m'explique pourquoi tu joues avec ses sentiments. Deux siècles après m'avoir supplié de l'accepter dans notre maison tu reviens avec une autre fraichement transformée et tu me supplies encore une fois de l'accepter et cette fois-ci d'en prendre soin. Rick tu es mon premier enfant et je t'ai donné l'entier contrôle du coté Est de la ville. Je te fais confiance. Tu es mon bras droit, mais je ne te comprends plus.

Il se tourna vers son père, ami, frère, celui qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie il y a quatre siècles en lui offrant l'immortalité.

- Chris je l'aime.

Chris soupira. Il le savait. Il avait observé le langage corporel de Rick quand Rachel était dans la même pièce que lui, mais son côté protecteur avait toujours freiné Rick dans toute démarche.

- Je sais que tu la considère comme ta fille…

- C'est ma fille _le coupa-t-il_, tu lui as certes donné ton sang pour qu'elle se change, mais j'ai fait tout le reste Rick !

Il se leva et alla rejoindre le vampire à une vitesse surnaturelle et posa une main sur son épaule en contrôlant sa force.

- Je refuse que tu joues avec ses sentiments, même-ci je sais que tu dis vrai, que tes sentiments sont honorables. Contrôle Morgan. Met un terme à cette non relation que vous avez depuis deux siècles, sinon je refuserais que tu t'approches de Rachel et que tu lui confesses ton amour.

Le vampire blond laissa tomber les épaules et baissa la tête. Il comprenait son maître, mais il avait toujours refusé toute confrontation dès que ça touchait une relation. C'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé d'un commun accord avec Morgan qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher.

Il leva la tête, croisa le regard de Chris avant de se retourner pour s'en aller. Il fit une halte devant la porte et se retourna.

- Je ferais en sorte que tu ne sois pas déçu.

- Je l'espère bien Rick, tu peux disposer.

Jess se leva d'un bond dans son lit quand elle entendit la voix de ses parents. Elle courut vers eux. Ils avaient l'air en forme.

- Jess comment a été ta journée ? _demanda son père._

- Je voudrais que vous soyez honnêtes avec moi. Je n'ai plus douze ans. Qu'est-ce que vous me cacher ?

Elle vit sa mère regarder son père et frissonna légèrement. Elle avait repensé sans cesse aux raisons qui faisait qu'elle changeait aussi souvent de pays, mais sans jamais trouver une raison valable.

- Ta journée a été aussi horrible ? _demanda sa mère._

- Je me retrouve en milieu d'année dans un lycée qui se trouve dans un château. J'ai l'impression de débarquer dans une version de chair de poule. J'en ai assez de tous ces mensonges. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je…

- Pas de mensonge. Je suis fatiguée. Je refais le même cauchemar depuis toujours et vous me dites ce n'est rien. Je n'ai jamais eu peur du noir, ni des films d'horreur, mais ces cauchemars me glacent au plus profond de moi. Qu'est-ce que vous me cacher ?

Ses parents s'avancèrent vers elle et la prirent par les épaules pour l'entrainer vers un fauteuil, avant de prendre place sur le canapé, en face d'elle, la mine grave.

- Tu as l'âge pour comprendre maintenant _commença son père._

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Tu vas devoir nous écouter attentivement ma chérie _dit sa mère_, sinon on n'aura pas le courage de tout te raconter.

- Dites-moi.

Son père prit la main de sa mère et lui serra. Ils cherchaient le courage pour mettre des mots sur ce qui hante leur vie depuis plus de quinze longues années. La fatigue commençait à les rendre impuissants.


	8. Chapitre 7

Jess regarda ses parents l'un et l'autre, elle vit leur malaise, mais elle n'était pas prête à céder, elle voulait des réponses.

- Jess _commença son père_, on vit dans un monde où plein de personne comme nous ignore qu'ils sont entourés d'un mystère.

- Papa arrête de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Il y a quinze ans on est venu ici à Florence pour un voyage avec ta mère tu avais que deux ans, on marchait avec d'autres touristes en pleine nuit pour visiter un château et quelques galeries quand on a été attaqué…

Il s'arrêta et regarda sa femme, elle lui fit signe de continuer, elle frissonna et tenta de repousser ses souvenirs.

- Par des vampires.

- Papa tu lis un peu trop je crois, Twilight c'est de la fiction tu le sais bien non ?

- Je ne plaisante pas Jess.

- Mais bien sûr, et tu vas bientôt me dire que tu as vu quelqu'un se faire mordre par un loup-garou.

- Jess arrête ton sarcasme dit sa mère. Regarda ta marque sur ta main ne vois-tu pas que c'est une marque de dents.

- Mais…

Elle s'arrêta et regarda sa main, elle regarda ses parents et encore sa main, elle dut faire cela pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Non Jess ne fait pas l'ignorante s'il te plait plaida sa mère, on a essayé de te cacher depuis ce temps-là, je ne sais pas comment ils arrivent à remonter jusqu'à nous, mais dernièrement on a compris qu'on devait revenir où tout a commençait.

- Pour faire quoi ? Demander à ce dit vampire de ne pas me vampiriser ?

Ses parents soupirèrent et se levèrent pour aller s'accroupir devant elle, c'était leur enfant unique, ils tenaient à elle, mais ils ne savaient pas comment la protéger.

- Jess nous sommes ici pour rencontrer le maitre vampire de cette ville, on a fait des recherches et je crois qu'il a un pouvoir absolu sur tous les vampires du monde.

- Maman plaida Jess.

- Jess nous te demandons juste de nous laisser le bénéfice du doute.

- Ok, mais ne me forçait pas à croire ce qui est impossible.

- Merci ma chérie _dit son père._

Ils se levèrent suivit de Jess, elle les prit dans ses bras et soupira, ok soit ses parents ont besoin d'un psy soit elle devra les aider à arrêter les films et les livres sur les vampires.

Chris marchait dans les rues de Florence, il avait reçu un message lui disant qu'il a eu du grabuge à l'ouest le coin de Jo, il aurait pu l'envoyer, mais c'était son rôle et ne pouvait y déroger. Il remarqua un mouvement et se tourna pour voir un vampire lâcher sa victime et prendre la fuite.

Il se mit à courir et l'attrapa en deux seconde, il le plaqua sur le mur et serra sa prise sur son cou.

- Que fais-tu ici à cette heure _lui demanda-t-il._

- Lâche-moi _dit le vampire._

- Mal éduqué en plus, où est ton maitre, tu ne dois pas avoir plus d'une semaine. Où est ton maître et ne me fait pas me répéter.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je vois que ton maître ne t'a pas donné de cours. Je suis Chris le maître de cette ville, tu tues sur mon territoire et je vais devoir te tuer pour cela.

- Non, j'avais faim…

- Il y a un moyen de se nourrir sans tuer tu le sais non ?

- J'ai été attaqué il y a une semaine, j'ai ouvert les yeux dans mon cercueil, ma famille croit que je suis mort, je ne pouvais pas aller les voir, j'ai essayé de manger, mais cela ne calmait pas ma faim alors j'ai attaqué un gardien…

- Merci pour ton histoire, mais tu as du croiser d'autre vampire ici non ?

- Non je sors que la nuit pour me nourrir, je vis dans une crypte dans le cimetière.

- Tu tiens le mythe ? On ne craint pas le soleil, mais assez parlé je veux bien croire que ton maitre t'ait abandonné après t'avoir donné son sang et tu vas me servir pour le retrouver.

- Et après ?

- Je sais me montrer magnanime je vais essayer de ne pas te tuer pour la mort de cette jeune femme et tous les autres. Tu vas prendre son corps et me suivre gentiment si tu essayes de jouer au plus malin avec moi,tu iras dans ta tombe et cette fois pour de vrai.

Le vampire avala sa salive et alla récupérer le corps de la jeune femme qu'il avait lâché, Chris lui fit signe d'avancer, il le ramena au château, Rick et Rachel étaient dans le salon quand il y pénétra.

- Que se passe-t-il _demanda Rick._

- Ramène ce vampire dans le cachot et veille à ce qu'il soit nourrit, un renégat de plus.

- Ok.

Chris déposa la victime dans les bras de Rachel, elle savait que faire sans avoir à demander, elle tourna les talons et alla dans la forêt derrière le château, Chris se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et attendit que Rick remonte.

- On va faire quoi de lui ?

- On va essayer de retrouver son maitre…

- C'est Dante.

- Comment tu sais ?

- Je t'ai dit qu'il était en ville, qui d'autre que lui s'amuserait à ce jeu.

- Je suis fatigué je vais me coucher, fais de même demain je reprends les cours et je réfléchirais à une solution.

- Et pour la nouvelle _demanda Jo qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce._

- Quoi la nouvelle ?

- Elle a vu…

- Oui elle l'a vu _le coupa-t-il_ et alors ?

- Elle a posé des questions.

- Son cerveau d'humaine doit chauffer, elle aura une migraine et elle passera à autre chose.

- Qu'est…

- Je vais me coucher _le coupa-t-il._

Il sorti de la pièce en laissant ses deux enfants entre lui, il franchit sa porte et serra les dents à la vue de la vampire assise sur son lit. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit pas le bras et la traina dans son salon et la bouscula contre le mur.

- Je suis fatigué de me répéter, je sens que ma patience prend un sacré coup, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Ne rentre pas dans ma chambre ou même dans mes appartements son mon accord, je vais finir par faire quelque chose que je vais regretter, mais qui sait tu comprendras plus facilement.

- Chris…

- Dehors !

- Chris écoute…

- Dégage de suite _hurla-t-il les yeux rouges_ ! Sors tout de suite sinon je ne vais pas me contrôler.

Elle sortit sans demander son reste et Chris donna un coup poing dans le mur où se trouvait la tête de Maria, il soupira et se laissa tomber le long du mur, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?


	9. Chapitre 8

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il ne s'était pas nourri, mais cela ne devait pas être un souci pour lui, il n'avait pas autant besoin de sang comme les jeunes vampires. Il soupira avant d'aller se coucher. Jess de son côté, n'arrivait pas à croire ce que ses parents lui avaient relevé, mais pouvait-elle ignoré l'évidence ?

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile pour toute le monde, Chris, venait de pénétrer dans son salon quand il entendit des pleurs, il tourna les talons et entra dans la bibliothèque, il senti le parfum de Rachel avant de la voir, elle se précipita pour sécher ses larmes.

- Cela ne sert à rien, je les ai vues. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien.

- Ne me ment pas !

- C'est…

- Je vois _dit-il quand elle se tut._

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Et pourquoi ses larmes ?

- Et bien après ce qu'il m'a fait_ dit-elle avec une petite voix_, je ne lui en veux pas, je crois je ne lui en ai jamais voulu, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance.

- Je ne suis pas là pour jouer l'avocat du diable, mais sache que si quelqu'un doit changer Rick ça sera bien toi.

- Mais…

- C'est ton choix _le coupa-t-elle_, quel que soit ce que tu décides je serais là pour te soutenir.

- Mais tu devrais plutôt le soutenir lui.

- Il sait ce que j'en pense, tu sais que je tiens à toi, le reste viendra après. Allons manger on risque d'être en retard.

Il la prit par l'épaule et sorti de la pièce pour se diriger vers la salle à manger ou tous les autres étaient déjà à tablé. Rachel alla s'assoir sans oser croiser le regard de Rick, mais Morgan vit que Rick regardait la jeune femme.

- Tu commences aujourd'hui _demanda Jo à Chris._

- Oui, je n'ai pas d'autre choix, bien que j'aurais préféré faire autre chose.

- D'ailleurs pourquoi tu as décidé d'ouvrir cette branche dans le château ?

- Je ne sais pas _avoua Chris_, mais ce n'est pas plus mal, cela me permettra de garder certaines à l'œil _dit-il en regardant Morgan et Maria._

Morgan tourna la tête, pendant que Maria se mit à jouer avec sa nourriture. Ils finirent de prendre leur petit déjeuné en silence.

Pendant ce temps Jess regardait son bol de céréale l'estomac dans la gorge avant d'aller le vider, ses parents dormaient encore, elle prit son sac et s'en alla, sa deuxième journée au château chair de poule allait bientôt commencer.

La famille Hunter arriva en même temps, Chris sorti de sa Ferrari avec la tête haute, il savait que tous les regards seraient rivés sur lui, il était une légende ici, mais leur regard commençait à le fatiguer.

Jess vit que toute les filles regardaient dans une seule direction, elle décida de jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui retenait leur attention, et vit que c'était le garçon de la dernière fois, un frisson lui monta le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Elle ne vit pas Rachel s'approcher d'elle, cette dernière avait garé sa Mini Cooper pas très loin d'où était debout Jess, elle posa sa main sur son épaule, Jess fit un bond avant de la regarder.

- Je t'ai fait peur demanda Rachel.

- Oui… Non, désolée comment ça va ?

- Moi ? _dit-elle en regardant ce que Jess regardait avec autant d'attention_, je vais bien.

Elles partirent en direction de l'entrée, Chris était encore sur le parking, il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, ce qui le colla sur place fut sa réaction à lui, comment cela a pu arrivé ? Comment cela se fait-il que son cœur l'est reconnu, une chose qui arrivait rarement chez les vampires, penser trouver son âme sœur ? Et qui lui dit que c'est son âme sœur ?

Rick regardait Chris, il vit son visage changer de couleur pendant un moment avant de soupirer, il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il était sûr que cela était soit important soit grave, il alla le rejoindre.

- Chris ?

- Quoi ?

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ?

- Quelque chose te tracasse.

- Et même-ci c'était le cas, tu penses que je te le dirais ?

- Je ne voulais pas…

- Désolé _dit-il en soupirant,_ c'est ma faute, je crois que l'idée de revenir à l'école ne m'enchante pas du tout, après tout j'ai plus d'un siècle.

- Oui un sacré vieux _dit-il en l'entrainant vers l'entrée._

Rick et Chris se séparèrent, Chris prit la direction du bureau de Rosa, cette vieille femme savait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, mais elle n'avait jamais eu peur d'eux et au contraire, elle les aimait. Il la vit plongé dans son journal, il déposa le bouquet qu'il avait acheté en chemin devant elle, elle leva la tête avec un large sourire.

- Des roses blanche aujourd'hui ?

- Bonjour Rosa.

- Bonjour mon petit.

Elle sourit à sa propre remarque, elle jeta ses anciennes fleurs et mit les roses blanches dans le vase avant de regarder Chris de nouveau.

- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

- Bien sûr que si, je suis heureux de vous revoir.

- On ne ment pas à Rosa, tes yeux me disent autre chose.

- Voyons, mais non le fait de ne pas être assis à écouter les professeurs ne m'avait pas manqué.

- J'imagine bien _dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil_. Tu as eu le temps de rencontrer la nouvelle ?

- Je l'ai entraperçu, mais j'ai tout le temps de la rencontrer.

- Une charmante jeune fille.

- Comme tous les autres à vos yeux.

- Non celle-ci pourrait faire ton bonheur.

- Et bien on change d'orientation Rosa ?

- Non, _dit-elle en riant._

Il lui sourit avant de sortir de la pièce, elle le regarda de dos avant de secouer la tête, il avait changé, elle ne saurait dire de quoi, mais elle l'avait sentie.

Les choses semblent se mettre en place, que va-t-il arriver maintenant…


	10. Chapitre 9

Chris monta les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage des étudiants, il ne voulait vraiment pas faire semblant, il enavait un peu assez de toutes ses mascarades, il était un maître vampire, il avait une communauté à diriger et à protéger, il devait trouver le tueur de son ami, mais il devait s'y plier, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Il vit Jo lui faire signe, il suivit son doigt et remarqua Rachel et la nouvelle, il soupira, il n'aimait pas la réaction qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle, il fit un geste à Rachel, celle-ci échangea quelques mots avec la fille et monta le voir.

- Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? _fit Rachel._

- Oui, elle s'appelle comment ?

- Jess.

- Tu as découvert pourquoi elle est ici avec ses parents ?

- Non.

- Tout ça ne me plait pas, il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

- Pourquoi tu dis cela ?

- Je dois m'en aller, tu l'as perd pas des yeux.

- Tu ne vas pas en cours ?

- Non, je dois chercher à savoir pourquoi ses parents sont venus ici.

- Mais c'est une ville comme autre.

Il échangea un regard éloquent avec Rachel, il lui caressa la joue avant de s'en aller, elle le suivit des yeux avant de se diriger vers Jess.

- Tu sors avec lui ? _demanda Jess._

- Qui ça ?

- Le garçon que tu as été voir.

- Oh Chris, non ses parents m'avaient recueilli avant qu'ils ne meurent, c'est mon frère.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète _dit-elle en rougissant._

- Cela ne me gêne pas de parler de moi, on peut jouer à question réponse chacun son tour.

- Si tu veux, je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter.

- On apprendra à mieux se connaitre c'est déjà un bon point.

Jess fit un faible sourire à Rachel, elle l'aimait bien, certes elle ne s'était pas encore fait d'amie, mais il y avait quelque chose en Rachel qui la rassurait.

Chris gara sa voiture devant l'immeuble qui lui sert à accueillir les familles qui savent ce qu'ils étaient, une sorte de médiation, une demande d'aide de protection ou autre, il monta directement à son bureau, la jeune vampire qui se change du secrétariat ne devrait pas tarder.

Il vit une enveloppe, plusieurs de la même personne vu l'écriture avec le mot « URGENT » marquer en rouge, il en ouvrit une et la lu avec attention, il mémorisa l'adresse et sortit à immédiatement pour s'y rendre.

Il ne mit que quelques minutes pour arriver à l'adresse, il huma l'air et sentit une odeur, mais ne sut l'identifier, il monta les quelques marches qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée et sonna, il attendit deux minutes avant qu'une femme blonde ne lui ouvre la porte.

- Oui que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Chris montra l'une des lettres à la femme, celle-ci blêmit avant de le laisser entrer, son mari arriva à ce moment-là, il laissa échapper un soupir avant de montrer le chemin du salon à leur nouvel invité.

Rachel marchait en direction de la bibliothèque avec Jess, elle la regardait de temps en temps, elle vit que quelque chose la tracassait, mais elle n'était pas du genre à s'occuper de ce qui ne la regardait pas, mais elle aurait aimé l'aider.

- Alors Jess d'où viens-tu ?

- Je ne sais même plus, j'ai fait à peu près tous les pays du monde en dix-sept ans.

- Tes parents ont un travail qui les force à voyager autant ?

- Non pas vraiment, c'est assez compliqué.

- Ok je comprends, ça ne doit pas être facile.

- Non pas du tout, toujours se retrouver être la nouvelle à chaque fois, se retrouver à se refaire des amis pour savoir qu'on va bientôt les quitter, alors j'ai arrêté maintenant de le faire, je préfère passer mon année seule dans mon coin comme ça je n'aurais pas de nostalgie.

Elle avait fini sa phrase avec une petite voix, ce qui fit remarqué à Rachel que la solitude pesait à la jeune fille, elle lui passa le bras autour de l'épaule et lui fit un large sourire.

- Eh bien moi je veux bien être ton amie pour le temps que tu vas rester ici, ne t'inquiète surtout pas de ça.

- Merci c'est gentil de ta part.

- Il n'y a pas de souci, de toute manière je suis aussi souvent seule et ça fait un moment que je vis ici alors…

- Je te trouve gentille pourtant tu as du mal à te faire des amis ?

- Non je préfère simplement rester seule, mais je crois que je vais aimer ta compagnie.

Jess lui adressa un large sourire, elle se mit à parler de tout et de rien tout en arrivant près de la bibliothèque quand Morgan lui barra le chemin. Rachel soupira et regarda dans toutes les directions espérant trouver Jo ou n'importe qui dans leur bande pour les sauver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Rick ? Jo ? ou la folle de Toni ? _demanda Morgan._

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser vivre en paix Morgan ?

- Non vu que tu ne veux pas laisser Rick en paix.

- Je t'ai dit mille fois que je ne le veux pas, c'est lui qui revient à chaque fois.

Jess fit un pas en arrière ce qui n'échappa pas au regard des trois filles, Maria avança vers elle et la regarda de haut en bas avant de lui lancer un regard méprisant.

- Et toi la nouvelle tu crois aller où comme ça ?

- Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas _dit-elle en levant les mains._

- Mais tu es son amie alors si on s'en prend à elle tu dois rester près d'elle pour la soutenir.

- Sauf que je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler et puis je vous trouve lâche de vous en prendre à elle. Vous êtes deux et elle seule.

Maria lança un regard à Morgan, celle-ci lui répondit en souriant, alors Maria bouscula Jess contre le mur et mit sa main près de sa tête avant d'approcher son visage près du sien.

- Et tu as le courage de parler.

- J'ai connu des brutes comme vous et je n'ai pas eu peur d'eux donc ce n'est pas toi qui va me faire peur.

Rachel secoua la tête en direction de Jess, elle ferma les yeux et soupira avant d'aller les rejoindre. Pendant ce temps Chris était assis dans le salon des parents de Jess, les mains croisés sur ses genoux et regardait le couple un à un pendant deux minutes avant de soupirer.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez à me demander ?

- On a besoin de votre protection.

- Et pourquoi je devrais vous l'accorder ?

- C'est pour le bien être de notre fille.

- Et comment s'appelle-t-elle votre fille ?

- Jess.

Chris resta sur le choc, il ne connaissait pas deux Jess qui soient nouvelles dans cette ville, il le savait quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, les choses n'allaient pas être aussi faciles qu'il le pensait, les choses ne faisaient que de commencer


	11. Chapitre 10

Chris n'en croyait pas ses oreilles Jess la nouvelle, celle qui mettait ses sens sans dessus-dessous, il regarda les parents de la jeune fille, elle avait un air de chacun d'eux, les yeux de sa mère ainsi que la couleur de ses cheveux, elle ressemblait à son père, il soupira.

- Expliquez-moi pourquoi vous voulez ma protection.

Le père de Jess prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans son récit, comment il y a douze ans leur vie a basculé de la manière dont ils vivent en changeant de pays et de ville, mais ils commencent à se fatiguer alors l'idée leur est venu de revenir où tout a commencé.

- Vous me dites que quand la vampire a mordu votre fille, elle est morte _demanda Chris perplexe._

- Oui _répondit la mère_, notre fille a une cicatrice pour le prouver.

- Cela est bizarre _souleva Chris_, votre fille possède quel groupe sanguin ?

- Et bien là aussi c'est un souci, il y a cinq ans elle est tombée malade et le médecin a été choqué de voir la composition de son sang.

Chris se passa la main sur le visage tout en secouant la tête, soit il rêvait soit il était dans un monde parallèle après tout il ne devait pas être étonné il faut de tout pour faire un monde.

- Je veux bien vous donnez ma protection, mais vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

- Non, _dit le père de Jess._

- Vous ne devez pas quitter la ville sans m'en faire part ! Ne pas révéler notre identité aux autres humains ! De m'appeler si vous avez un souci quelconque c'est important parce que votre fille semble être une énigme et je ne veux pas que tous les vampires de la ville s'en prenne à elle parce qu'elle en tuera un s'il la mord et qu'un autre le voit mourir.

La mère de Jess laissa échapper un sanglot, elle n'aimait pas cette situation, pourquoi cela était tomber sur sa fille ? Elle avait eu du mal à la mettre au monde et maintenant la vie s'acharne contre elle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais de mon mieux _rassura Chris._

- Nous avons entendu parler de votre bonté, nous avons confiance en vous _dit le père de Jess._

Chris se leva, la journée allait être chargée encore une autre, mais il ne savait pas encore que faire.

- Je vais vous laisser, je dois m'en aller.

- Merci encore _dit la mère de Jess._

- Prenez soin de vous.

- Vous aussi _répondit le père de Jess._

- Merci bien _dit Chris avant de sortir de la maison._

Il resta assis derrière son volant sur le parking de l'école un moment, il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, qu'est-ce que le sang de Jess avait pour qu'il soit toxique au Vampire ? Était-ce pour tous les vampires ? Où une partie d'entre eux ?

Midi sonna, il sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée, il allait devoir faire ami-ami avec elle pour gagner sa confiance et arriver à comprendre ce qu'elle a de particulier ça sera une manière comme une autre de la protéger pour le moment.

Rachel et Jess venaient de s'installer à une table quand Chris franchi la porte de la cafeteria tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, il soupira, il en avait assez qu'on le regarde comme une star ce qu'il n'était pas, mais c'était son idée année après année de faire croire qu'il était l'un des descendants du propriétaire de ce château s'ils savaient que c'était le sien ils en mouraient.

Jess regarda Rachel et tourna la tête, elle vit le même jeune homme se diriger vers eux, elle tourna la tête et avala sa salive.

- Il vient vraiment vers nous ? _demanda-t-elle à Rachel._

- Je crois bien, pourquoi tu sembles perturbée ?

- Et bien je ne le connais pas et j'entends parler de lui…

- Évite de dire cela en face de lui, il n'aime pas les ragots.

- Rassure-toi, je risque de ne pas dire un mot.

Rachel fit un sourire à Chris qui venait d'arriver à leur table.

- Je peux demanda-t-il ?

- Bien sûr _répondit Rachel._

Chris prit la chaise en face de Jess et la regarda, elle avait les yeux baissés et les joues un peu rougies, il soupira et regarda Rachel.

- Un incident à me relever ?

- Non tout va bien _mentit-elle._

- Je sais que tu me mens, mais je vais laisser couler.

- Oui elle ment _dit Jess en relevant la tête._

Rachel secoua la tête, mais Jess ne la regardait pas, elle avait les yeux plongés dans ceux de Chris, elle avala sa salive, elle n'aurait pas dû ouvrir la bouche…

- Et si tu me disais ce qui s'est passé _dit Chris d'une voix aimable._

- Deux poupées Barbie s'en sont prises à elle puis à moi.

- Morgan et Maria ?

- Je ne connais pas leur prénom, mais je suppose que ce sont elles si tu connais leur prénom.

- Et quel est le tien ?

- Jess…

Elle rougit légèrement et tourna la tête, elle croisa le regard de la fille qui s'en était pris à elle et son sang se glaça, elle allait avoir des ennuis elle le savait. Chris suivit le regard de Jess et vit Maria la regarder avec un regard meurtrier, il se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

- Maria, Maria _chantonna-t-il_, je ne veux pas être méchant avec toi, mais tu joues avec mes nerfs.

Elle sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, elle le regarda les yeux arqués, il avait le regard dur et froid.

- Je… Je…

- Épargne-moi tes excuses, ce soir on va régler ton cas.

- Mais _commença Morgan._

- Et toi aussi, je vais vous parler à toutes les deux et croyez-moi à votre place je profiterais du soleil parce que vous ne risquez pas de le revoir avant un moment !

- Non Chris _plaidèrent Morgan et Maria._

- A ce soir au Manoir.

Il tourna le dos au deux vampires et retourna à la table de Rachel et de Jess, cette dernière avait suivi la scène, elle n'avait pas pu comprendre ce que Chris disait vu qu'il lui donnait son dos, mais elle put lire sur les lèvres des deux autres et elle senti son sang se figer dans ses veines.

- Chris _dit Rachel._

- Pas maintenant, Jess alors d'où viens-tu ?

- D'ici et là-bas.

- Pas envie d'en parler ou plutôt de me parler ?

- Moi… Non… Par…

Chris fit un sourire en coin avant de se lever et de faire un clin d'œil à Rachel et de s'éloigner en direction de l'étage de son vieil ami, il devait savoir comment il s'en sortait depuis sa dernière crise, sur le pas de la porte de la cafeteria il senti un regard dans son dos, un plus fort que les autres, il se retourna et tomba dans le regard océan de Jess, elle détourna la tête.

Il avait vu juste quelque chose n'allait pas en lui et surtout en elle, mais il n'avait plus l'intention de faire ami-ami avec elle, sinon il ne saurait pas ce que cela donnerait, et il n'avait pas besoin de complications en ce moment et surtout pas avec une humaine.

Jess secoua la tête, elle n'avait jamais été timide et encore moins intimidée par n'importe quoi, mais ce jeune homme… Ne la laissait pas indifférente, en bien ou en mal, elle devra le découvrir.


	12. Chapitre 11

Chris venait de frapper à la porte de son plus ancien vampire qu'il avait à sa charge, le vampire lui ouvrit des yeux vides et vitreux, il entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Comment te sens-tu ici ?

- Bien merci Maître.

- Chris, combien de fois je t'ai dit de m'appeler Chris ?

- Je te respecte trop pour ça.

Chris soupira et prit place sur un fauteuil, il devait chercher un autre endroit où le mettre ça devenait trop dangereux.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas venir vivre au Manoir ?

- Non merci.

- Mais tu sais que je ne peux pas te laisser ici ?

- Je le sais bien, mais je t'ai promis de ne rien faire.

- Je sais, mais la dernière fois…

- Elle n'aurait pas dû venir ici ! J'ai sentis l'appel de son sang et pourtant les autres ne m'ont rien fait.

Chris regarda son ami surpris. Le sang de Jess avait le même effet sur lui, mais pas dans le sens pour la mordre, mais la sentir.

- Explique-moi cela.

- Quand elle a mis les pieds sur le palier je dormais ça m'a réveillé c'est pour cette raison j'ai perdu la raison, c'était si fort _dit-il rêveur._

- Reviens sur terre !

- Oui, son sang m'a appelé je l'aurais mordu si… si…

- Oui je sais.

Il devait tout faire pour l'empêcher de faire une chose pareille si vraiment le sang de Jess est nocif pour les vampires. Il se leva et posa sa main sur la joue du vampire, celui-ci frémit.

- Fait moi plaisir si elle refait le malheur de revenir ne la touche pas, boit autant de sang que tu veux en bouteille, mais ne la mort surtout pas !

- Je vais essayer.

Il devra se contenter de cela pour le moment même-ci cela n'assurait pas sa vie. Chris sortit de la pièce et se rendit à sa voiture, il rentra directement au Manoir. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait bien dire, depuis le temps où il vit, jamais il n'a eu affaire à un cas pareil.

Il entra directement dans sa bibliothèque prit ses plus anciens livres, se mit à lire au bout de deux heures il avait jeté l'éponge, il devra étudier le cas de Jess de plus près parce qu'il semble bien inédit.

Il entendit les autres arriver au moment où il se dirigea vers le salon, aujourd'hui il était partagé entre l'irritation, la colère et le mystère, tout cela ne revenait qu'à elle…

Jo et Rick entrèrent en premier suivis de Rachel et de Tony pour fermer la marche Maria et Morgan ses deux dernières tremblaient légèrement.

- Asseyez-vous _lança Chris à la cantonade_.

- Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda Jo._

Il regarda Maria et Morgan avec un regard sévère puis Rachel qui prit place près de lui.

- Aujourd'hui j'ai été rendre visite au parent de Jess et il s'avère que je leur ai donné ma protection, _il regarda Maria puis Morgan_, leur histoire est assez passionnante et Jess ne doit surtout pas être mordue.

- Je ne comprends pas _dit Rick_.

- Je vous expliquerais tout quand j'en saurais plus, mais aujourd'hui je peux vous dire que cela. La seconde partie de cette réunion, Maria et Morgan vous allez être enfermées au cachot pour deux mois, je perds patience, plus je vous tolère et plus j'ai l'impression que vous me prenez pour un imbécile.

- Non… _commença Maria_.

- Je ne veux riens savoir, vous serez nourri avec le strict minimum.

- Tu n'as aucun droit _hurla Morgan_.

- Oh que si dit Chris avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres et je vais te le prouver maintenant même.

Il se leva prit chacune des vampires par un bras et les traina au sous-sol du Manoir, il avait une dizaine de cachots spécial vampire qu'il avait créé lui-même quand il s'était posé dans cette ville et construit le Manoir donc aucune chance de s'en échapper.

Généralement il les utilisait pour les jeunes vampires comme celui qu'il avait ramené la dernière fois pour les aider à calmer leur soif mais aussi pour les punitions et aujourd'hui c'était le sujet.

- J'aime être patient après tout nous vampire avons la vie devant nous, mais par moment je perds patience surtout quand je vois qu'on se moque ouvertement de moi.

Il balança Morgan dans une cellule avant de refermer la porte et de faire de même avec Maria.

- Je garde les clés pour chacune de vous, _dit-il en se retournant vers Rick et Rachel surtout_, ne te laisse pas avoir avec leurs belles paroles et si jamais ça arrive personne ne s'en sortira.

Chris tourna les talons sans écouter les paroles de Maria et de Morgan, monta dans sa chambre. Il était fatigué, une douche, un repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil devra le remettre sur pieds.

Jess venait de rentrer chez elle, ses parents l'attendaient dans leur salon vu leur mine, elle savait que quelque chose était arrivé.

- Quoi _demanda-t-elle de but en blanc_.

- Assied toi.

- Encore cette histoire de vampire ?

- Oui.

- Alors ?

- On a sa protection.

- Qui ?

- Chris le chef des Vampires de la ville.

Elle ne connaissait qu'un Chris est-ce que… Non… Ca ne pouvait être lui… Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Comment est-il ?

- Il a l'air gentil.

- Non physiquement.

- Grand, Brun, Yeux Noisette…

Jess se leva d'un coup, son cœur se mit à battre mille à l'heure, non ce n'était pas vraie, son monde venait de s'écrouler. Chris Vampire… ? Ce qui voulait dire que… Rachel… Maria… Morgan… Tous ses gens à qui elle parlait depuis quelques jours étaient des…

Elle secoua la tête avant de se diriger dans sa chambre en courant, elle préférait encore croire au conte de fée, quand les licornes étaient les seuls êtres qu'elle pouvait encore se permettre de croire… mais VAMPIRE … Impensable…

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en suffoquant à moitié, elle regarda sa main, la morsure qui a fait de sa vie un enfer, elle n'allait pas laisser cela arriver encore une fois. Elle se leva prit sa veste et sorti de chez elle sans que sa mère ne le sache.

La nuit était noire comme son humeur, mais elle ne savait pas que cette décision prit sur un coup tête risque de chambouler toute son existence.


	13. Chapitre 12

La nuit de Jess fut agitée de rêves. Elle n'avait cessé de voir le visage de Chris, ce garçon… Ce vampire, qui mettait ses sens sans dessus-dessous, lui murmurait des choses avant de voir ses canines pointer et vouloir la mordre. Elle devait se ressaisir. Il n'avait pas montré le moindre intérêt à son égard et elle…

Elle prit une douche et se prépara pour sa journée d'école. Comment allait-elle réagir face à Rachel ? Elle l'aimait bien. Certes, elle lui avait menti, elle aurait pu au moins lui avouer qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres non ?

Elle salua ses parents et prit le chemin de l'école. Elle marchait, perdue dans ses pensées et ne vit pas une voiture qui la suivait. Elle se retourna vivement et le vit…

- Je te dépose ?

- Bonjour… Et non merci, je préfère marcher.

- Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais. J'essaie juste d'être aimable.

- Me manger non, mais…

- Mais ?

- Tu es un vampire Chris. Un puissant vampire à ce que j'ai compris. Alors désolée si tu ne m'inspires pas confiance.

- C'est une première _répondit-il en riant._

Jess le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait un beau rire, mais voir ses dents blanches ne pu que lui donner la chair de poule.

- Tu essaies de me faire peur ?

- Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ?

- Tu me montres tes dents ! _dit-elle sur la défensive._

- Jess… _soupira Chris_. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je vis depuis très longtemps et je n'ai jamais mordu quelqu'un sans son accord et encore moins tué un humain.

- Me voilà rassurée tout d'un coup.

Elle se retourna et repris son chemin. Elle savait qu'il continuait d'avancer à son rythme ce qui lui mit les nerfs à flot. Elle s'arrêta et soupira.

- Tu as gagné.

- Tu peux continuer à marcher ça ne me gêne pas.

- Toi peut être pas, mais moi oui !

Il lui ouvrit la portière avec un sourire en coin. Ce matin en se réveillant, après avoir passé une nuit chargée de réflexion, il avait décidé de laisser tomber les barrières et de foncer, mais il devait faire attention. Très attention.

- Rachel est…

- Oui.

- Il y en a encore beaucoup dans cette école de la peur ?

- École de quoi ? _demanda-t-il en riant._

- C'est moi ou tu as l'air de bonne humeur ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu sembles avoir un sens de l'humour assez spécial…

- Mais bien sur ! Alors ?

- Jo, Rick, Rachel, Maria, Morgan, Toni et moi.

- Sept c'est quand même énorme.

- Non huit.

- Et qui est le huitième.

- Tu l'as rencontré le jour de ta rentrée…

Elle se rappelait cet homme qui l'avait appelé maitre. Maintenant, elle avait sa réponse. Elle fixa la rue et se mua dans le silence. Elle ne savait que penser. Hier encore, elle croyait que les vampires n'étaient qu'une histoire à faire peur, et la voilà assis près de l'un d'eux…

- Jess, nous sommes de bons vampires. Je veux bien avouer qu'il y a des vampires méchants comme il y a de bons et de mauvais humains. Mais mes gens, tous ceux qui vivent en Italie ou même en Europe ne peuvent s'en prendre à un humain sans être punis.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout cela ?

- Tes parents m'ont expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu étais petite. Ma venue ce matin n'est pas dans le but d'être gentil. Je suis quelqu'un de réfléchi. Mon intérêt pour ta personne n'a rien de personnel, mais il est de mon devoir de connaitre et comprendre ceux à qui j'ai donné ma protection.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir triste voire insulté. Il venait de lui avouer qu'il ne faisait qu'un travail. Elle n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autre…

- Que c'est gentil de ta part _railla-t-elle_, mais il y a rien à connaitre. Mes parents ne m'ont appris que dernièrement que dans les ruelles sombres se cachent des monstres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu es entrain de m'insulter et je dois rester à t'écouter gentiment ?

- Je ne t'ai pas insulté.

- Oh non pas du tout grand maître, mais pour ma part tu n'es pas obligé de me protéger après tout je n'ai rien demandé.

- Jess….

Elle descendit de la voiture quand il stoppa la voiture sur le parking du lycée. Tout le monde tourna la tête dans leur direction, à croire qu'elle avait un gros bouton sur le front. Mais elle comprit qu'elle venait de descendre de la voiture de Chris… La star…

Elle vit Rachel arriver vers elle, mais elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu et entra dans le château de Dracula. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait si mal à cause de la manière dont il lui avait expliqué pourquoi il l'avait déposé au lycée.

- Jess _cria Rachel_.

- Laisse-moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien à part que tu es une menteuse.

- Moi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente.

- Oh.

- Oui oh.

- Écoute, je ne pouvais rien te dire, comme tu le sais Chris…

- Oui ton cher maître.

Rachel regarda Jess avancer dans le couloir avec une aura de colère, de déception et tout autre sentiment. Elle se retourna vers Chris. Celui-ci souleva les épaules pour lui expliquer qu'il ne savait rien de son attitude, mais elle savait qui il est et elle devra faire en sorte de recoller les morceaux.


End file.
